Omniverse Bevin Style
by g1rldraco7
Summary: The anticipated Sequel to Ben's Pet Wolf is finally here! Following the new tv series with me at the helm and WARNING NOT FOR UNDERAGE CHILDREN!
1. The More Things Change Part 1

**The More Things Change Part 1**

**Hello everyone and welcome to my Ben 10 Omniverse story,  
This is a direct sequel to my first story Ben's Pet Wolf.  
I watched the sneak peek and it sucks Kevin leaves to be with Gwen.  
I think that not having Kevin and Gwen around will hurt the show.  
Still in here it's going my way and I saw how they look now.  
Meh Kevin and Ben look weird, but alas the story must start.  
So this will be in two parts like the first episode and enjoy! :)**

5 years ago, Ben as Four Arms is fighting a red Galvanic Mechamorph called Malware.  
While at first it appears that Ben is winning, Malware manages to grab the Omnitrix!  
He forces Ben to transforms back to human while Malware confronts Ben and taunts him about his defeat.  
Ben keeps hoping for once the Omnitrix recharges quicker for once in his life.  
Which allows just enough time for the Omnitrix to activate again for Ben's sake.  
Ben transforms into Feedback and uses his energy absorbing and redirecting powers to quickly defeat Malware.

In the present day, 16 year-old Ben is in pursuit of Zombozo who has stolen a brain from Bellwood's brain bank.  
With Gwen and Kevin right beside him jumping from building to building wondering why steal a brain.  
Ben transforms into Lodestar and with Kevin and Gwen's help captures Zombozo, saving the stolen brain.  
Once Zombozo is tied up and knocked out by Kevin, Kevin and Ben help Gwen prepare to leave Bellwood.  
Gwen is skipping several grades of high school to go to Ivy League college since she has the brain power.  
Ben is saddened by this news, Kevin looks like he's about to do back-flips for Gwen leaving their house finally.

" You know there are good colleges here in Bellwood, you don't have to leave."

" True, but there's no Ivy League ones. Come on you know I love saving the world with you, I just want to see some it while I can."

" Yeah I know, it's just we've been through alot together and the kids will miss their aunt and nanny."

Ben looks to see Kevin rubbing his arm and checking the area for something.  
Ben was surprised to see his husband wearing that old lock around his neck now.  
Ben has a wolf shaped key that unlocks it because Ben is the key to Kevin's locked heart.  
Still it would be different not having Gwen around, but hey things change.

" Well Gwen even though I didn't like the fact you were our nanny, I'm glad it was you and I hope you do well in college."

" Thanks Kevin now just make sure not to kill Lance while I'm gone okay?"

Kevin growled at the mentioning of that pervert and tried to not destroy anything in sight.  
Since Lance and Albedo moved in, things have been more tense and with Gwen leaving...  
Since Gwen is leaving, Lance and Albedo decided to be the new nanny until their house was rebuilt.  
Gwen was the one beside Ben to stop Kevin and Lance's fights before they even start.  
Ben didn't know how long the house would survive in 8 months between those two.

" We're cousins Ben, it's not like we're going to see each other again, there's holidays and semester vacations."

" Yeah you're right so long Dweeb."

" Take care of yourself Dork."

Ben and Gwen hug each other one last time before Gwen hugs Kevin and enters her car.  
She drives away honking before her car is gone leaving Kevin and Ben alone for once.  
Ben sighs and tears begin to form as Kevin hugs him and rubs his back to comfort him.  
Kevin knew this would be difficult for Ben since they were close, but change happens whether you want it to or not.  
Kevin felt his shirt become wet from the warm tears and hugs Ben tighter.

" Hey hey don't cry Benji, it hurts me to see you cry now calm down for me?"

" I know I know, but I hate how things are changing, but I am glad I have you to back me up."

" I'm your husband and mate, I'm all the backup you'll ever need now let's go send Zombozo away."

Ben and Kevin drive past Mr Smoothies seeing it wouldn't be the same without Gwen around.  
They meet up with Grandpa Max, who tries to inform him about something important.  
Before he can, an alarm goes off and Ben with Kevin goes off to find the problem.  
When they arrives both are shocked to see half of a building destroyed, with a giant crater left.

Watching from the shadows is Khyber, who attaches the Nemetrix to his pet and lets the animal run into the crater.  
Khyber whistles, and his pet transforms into Crabdozer and goes after Ben.  
Ben trying to transform into Humungousaur, but transforms into Spidermonkey instead.

Kevin shifts into his wolf form and hits the alien with his sonic howls dead on, but no damage is shown.  
Ben and Kevin try to fight it, but is no match for the strength of the creature as it continues to attack.  
Just as Crabdozer is about to finish Ben as Kevin kept biting his leg, Khyber whistles again and calls it back.  
Both change back to find a small alien hiding in a toilet and complain about his business being ruined.

Pakmar is his name and he reveals that this was his shop, a toilet emporium for different alien needs.  
Unfortunately he was confronted by a gang of alien criminals carrying a large bomb.  
The criminals force all of the alien shops in Bellwood to pay them Taydenite for _"protection".  
_If the shop owners refuse, the criminals destroy their shops as a sign for everyone to pay.  
With this information, Ben goes off to Mr. Baumann's alien grocery store.

He asks him if he has had any demands from the alien criminals while Kevin looked around the store.  
While Mr Baumann originally denies that he has had any meetings with them, he eventually admits to it.  
At first he does not want Ben to interfere, Ben manages to convince him to let him observe quietly.  
In order to disguise himself, he turns into Cannonbolt and unfortunately immediately attracts attention.  
Kevin is in his wolf form and sighs as he orders a sandwich and drink to settle his hungry stomach.  
After accidentally dealing some damage to it, Ben settles down in the store's food bar.

Remembering how hungry he is, he asks the customer next to him if he can have his food.  
The customer gives him a large serving to which Ben thanks as he enjoys the food.  
Kevin sniffs the person and growls warningly as he sits closer to Ben for security.  
The customer just continues to eat in peace as the trio of alien criminals arrive.

The alien criminals _(Bubble Helmet, Liam, and Fistina)_ have arrived with their bomb.  
Mr. Baumann quickly pays them the Taydenite so that they will leave, but Ben interrupts.  
While both Bubble Helmet and Mr. Baumann try to convince Ben to stay out of it, Ben still confronts the criminals.  
Bubble Helmet begins to attack and Cannonbolt rushes into the fight with Kevin ready to join.  
Ducking behind his counter, Mr. Baumann expresses his disapproval of lasers and the damage that Ben always does to the store.

Kevin starts the fight with his sonic howls while the other customers run out of the store.  
The alien that sat next to Ben at the food bar continues to calmly eat his meal.  
Bubble Helmet activates the bomb and signals his partners to run away.  
While Ben tries to breach the force-field around the bomb, he ultimately fails as the Omnitrix times out.

As Mr. Baumann inquires Ben about his cousin, the alien sitting at the counter unveils himself.  
Using his proto-tool and agile gymnastics, the alien is able to defeat the criminals.  
He introduces himself to Ben and Kevin as Rook, an alien Plumber sent by Grandpa Max, and Ben's new partner.  
Kevin growls lowly and Ben tries to calm his mate down from the news.

" New partner? I already have a partner who is my husband after all."

" Yeah so why don't you use your fancy gymnastic skills and leap out of here before I hurt you!"

Ben is not happy to hear the news, trying to tell Rook that he works with Kevin now.  
Rook insists that he is his partner and mentions how honored he is to meet Ben who is famous for his heroics.  
While he likes hearing this, Ben still refuses to accept Rook as a partner.  
However, due to the events around them, Rook and Ben cooperate to disable the bomb and catch the now escaping criminals.

Ben transforms into a new alien named Bloxx, for the first time and rushes to stop the bomb while Rook goes after the criminals.  
Seeing that he can't affect the bomb due to the force-field and Bloxx's weakness, Ben and Rook switch places.  
Ben covers the criminals with a dome he builds his body into, as Rook evaluates the bomb.  
Rook states that he can't crack the force field in time, and needs to get the bomb out of the current populated area.

Blasting a whole in the wall with his proto-tool, he calls Ben over to help carry the bomb outside.  
After scanning a nearby abandoned building for the presence of sentient life.  
Rook deduces that there is no one for the bomb to hurt, and Ben attempts to throw it in.  
As he is about to, the alien criminals run outside and blast Bloxx's arms to bits.  
Bloxx tries to catch it, but the bomb breaks through him and falls back down.  
With very little time left, Bloxx builds himself into a catapult under the bomb and launches into the empty building.

The bomb detonates, destroying the building and leaving behind a large crater.  
The crater has exposed a hidden tunnel and the three criminals run into it.  
Ben, Kevin and Rook run after them and emerge from the tunnel into a secret, underground, alien city:**Undertown**.  
Ben is shocked by this discovery, but remembers his mission as he runs after the criminals with Rook.  
Above-ground, Khyber once again attaches the Nemetrix to his pet.  
Telling it to show no mercy, he releases it after Ben, and it runs into the tunnel.


	2. The More Things Change Part 2

**The More Things Change Part 2**

**Hey I know it's been too long now.  
Well I was in a car accident Monday.  
I'm okay although i am fighting off a cold.  
It's just I feel depressed and I feel empty.  
I haven't given up, if I did I would let my stories be adopted.  
Now that would be a nightmare I mean you guys love my stories.  
Pray that I get back in the groove and enjoy this chapter! :)**

Ben, Kevin and Rook are jumping from building to building as they chase after Fistina, Bubble Helmet, and Liam through the newly discovered Undertown.

" I don't believe it, this city is underground and amazing!"

" You're just realizing that now partner? You need to get out more."

" WATCH IT! I'm the ONLY one who is Ben's partner!"

Rook just focusing on catching the criminals reminding himself that Kevin is just protective of his mate.  
Hard to believe that there were two chapters on Kevin Levin and how not to tick him off.  
Still it's an honor to be partnered with the legendary Ben Tennyson even if he does things differently.  
Liam the chicken alien ran into a dark tunnel, hoping he would lose them, but Kevin walked in first before Ben and shifted into his wolf form.

" Excelerate can catch this scumbots!"

Ben went to select him, but got NRG instead and spat on the ground which melted the rail.  
Kevin sniffed the ground before taking off and tackled the chicken before getting pecked.  
Rook aimed his gun and it fired a small disk that made an electric rope trap Liam.  
They begin to question him, but all they recieve is a bunch of clucking and a behind you!

Rook doesn't believe it until bright lights and a loud honk fills the tunnel as a tour guide tram head straight towards them.  
Liam is pushed aside as the three are hit and end up in the middle of what looks like a food market.  
Liam manages to get away while the driver yells for losing his brakes.  
Thanks to NRG's bulky armor they survive and Kevin snaps at the driver.  
Soon the tram unloads the riders and drives off in a hurry and muttering something about rabid loboans.

" Oh man would you look at this place? It's so cool come on let's check it out!"

Ben exclaims as he grabs Kevin's claw and drags him near the food stand checking out the different items.  
Rook just follows along when they come across a rabbit like alien selling tentacles on a stick.  
Ben and Kevin each buy one and actually enjoy the weird treat while Rook asks the owner some questions.

Meanwhile back in the tunnel Khyber and his shape shifting pet are trying to find traces of Ben.  
The creature finds the lava spit Ben left along with the trail of him being dragged and Khyber pets him.  
He whistles and the creature becomes a Buglizard and sniffs the ground with his master right behind.  
Rook explains to Ben what he did before coming here which was guarding galactic wheat on his home planet.  
Ben just figured it was boring, bu Rook assure him the rodents on his home planet were abnormally large while Kevin kept his anger in check.

Soon the market place is under attack as Buglizard thrashes the stands and roars at the aliens.  
Kevin growls before landing on the creatures back and clawing it violently.  
Ben was shocked by this alien, white, black and red color scheme he wears a red collar with spikes on it, the Nemetrix is on its collar.  
Four eyes two on one side and two on the other. It has sharp teeth and has a row of spikes running down its back. It has four legs and black feet.

Ben attempts to turn into Humungousaur to fight the creature but instead gets Water Hazard.  
Kevin grabs it by the tail as it tries to bite Ben, but gets hit by water and chokes a bit on it.  
Soon it lunges towards Kevin only to get a hard kick to the face as Ben hits it's ribcage.  
Rook is able to use his Proto-Tool to muzzle the creature before it can bite Ben.  
It works, but the creature breaks free and Ben gets pinned while Kevin fired one sonic howl after another only for the blasts to be pushed away by Buglizard's tail.

" It seems three against one is becoming unsportsmanlike like. I need to get Ben alone."

Khyber whistles and the creature makes a fog of yellow smoke and vanishes as Ben changes back.  
Rook explains that his investigation revealed a bar where Bubble Helmet frequently visits and should be there now.  
The bar in question as it turns out is for patrons who require a toxic atmosphere to breath.  
Kevin somehow makes a helmet out of metal and glass as Ben uses Terraspin to vent the toxic atmosphere.

He threatens to suffocate Bubble Helmet if he doesn't tell them who he's working for and where he is.  
Bubble Helmet seems to agree to the terms so Rook reattaches his helmet.  
Before Ben can stop him Bubble Helmet gets away and Ben, Kevin and Rook give chase.  
Terraspin carries Kevin and Rook as they enter a dark tunnel.

" I can't believe you fell for that one no wonder they call you Rook."

" Kevin! I'm guessing you've never dealt with bad guys before have you Rook?"

" I've read about them in books and have trained heavily now make sure you don't lose him, that rodent can lead us to the nest."

Kevin went to bite him, but restrained against it since the last thing he wanted was to piss off Ben.  
The three chase Bubble Helmet to his gang's hideout, where they discover that the gang is led by Psyphon.  
Though Ben doesn't take Psyphon seriously he states that will soon change, Psyphon announces his intentions to extend the protection racket he's been running to the human businesses on the surface, and since they lack the Taydenite to pay him it will inevitably result in dozens of bombs going off in Bellwood which is Psyphon's intent.

The trio proceeds to fight the gang s Kevin takes them out with his wolf and osmosian powers while Ben utilizing Armadrillo.  
Psyphon uses a small wrist mounted laser to over stimulate Armadrillo's nervous system which causes his powers to go berserk and forces Ben to turn back to normal. Kevin sinks his teeth into Psyphon as he shakes the vile alien in his mouth for hurting Ben.  
The fight soon spills out into the market place again.

At this point Khyber sends in his pet as Buglizard again to separate Ben from Rook, Kevin and Psyphon to take the fight to an abandoned part of Undertown. Ben proceeds to fight Buglizard as Shocksquatch in the Subway tunnels, First he holds him in position in front of the tour tram which causes it smash into Buglizard followed by luring it into a pipe and electrocuting him into submission, though on Khyber's orders he retreats. Rook meanwhile is fighting Psyphon whom has developed a lustful craving for Rook's Proto-Tech Armor. Kevin feels his energy drain as Psyphon taunts him about torturing Ben after he kills him.

Rook however is still able to sneak up on Psyphon and knock him out while Kevin becomes human again and checks his clothes which remained intact. Grandpa Max and Magister Patelliday come in with a team of Plumbers whom take Psyphon and his gang into custody. Max explains that the reason why he paired him up with Rook was because he felt Ben was ready to be a mentor, but if he doesn't want a partner it's his choice. Ben however has grown rather fond of Rook, whom as it turns out has bought some Chili Fries for Ben. Kevin growls lowly at the gesture, but feels Ben grab his hand whisper in his ear.

" I know you care about me and you impressed me with how you kept your cool so when we get home I have a special reward for you."

Kevin grinned evilly at the lusty tone and went up to Rook with a blank expression and offers his hand out.

" I may not like you, but you're Ben's partner and you better get use to me coming along."

Rook smiles and shakes Kevin's hand while Ben eats the chili fries in peace.  
Meanwhile we go to Khyber's ship to see him sitting in his chair.  
His pet returns before him and changes into his normal form.  
Khyber pets him as it growls for not capturing Ben for his master.

" Be patient my pet, after all when we finally bring Ben Tennyson in, it will be our greatest trophy of all time!"


	3. Home Life

**Home Life**

As Kevin and Ben were on their way home, Ben intertwined his hand with Kevin's.  
Kevin didn't like the fact that Grandpa Max was the one who assigned Rook to be Ben's partner.  
Ben does need to do things on his own so he can be the best hero, but Kevin felt this may ruin his plans.  
Gwen leaving them was a shock, but Kevin wanted to use this time to be with Ben and do what he always wanted to do.  
He wanted to travel to different galaxies with Ben on missions.

Still it wasn't temporary, but that didn't mean Kevin couldn't complain about it and he was still adjusting to Lance and Albedo.  
Well technically Lance was the issue with him since Albedo and Ben got along very well.  
They reached their home and walked in to see Albedo was getting dinner ready and Lance was watching the children.  
Having four pups wasn't easy, but the extra help was appreciated.

" Hey kids did you miss me?"

Devlin and Kenny yipped as they ran over and tackled their mother onto the floor.  
Ben laughed and hugged them tightly for they were his children.  
Alf and Kail yipped on Lance's lap as Kevin went to change into something cooler.  
Ben went to the playpen and began to feed his kids with a bottle.  
Lance just finished feeding Kail and Alf as placed them down in the play pen with Devlin and Kenny.

"Odd you have a differen scent on you. Smells the same age as you and an alien?"

Ben hissed at Lance for him sniffing what doesn't belong to him.  
Lance made up a new game whih meant him sniffing Ben and guessing what Ben did.  
Of course this incurs the wrath of Kevin and Ben trying to keep the peace.  
Albedo came into the dining area setting up the plates and silverware.

" Quit sniffing Ben Lance! Dinner is ready and I need your help with setting it on the table. We can interragate Ben then."

Ben sighed as he went to help them serve the food, Albedo always made enough for a huge group.  
Four teenage boys in one house eat enough for a group of 30 people and with the money from Stryker and being plumbers, they were well off.  
Each child had their college fund already setup for the future whatever the kids decided they wanted to do with their lives.  
Todays dinner was a large pot roast with mashed potatoes, gravy creamed spinach and juicy butter corn.  
Dessert was always a sight since Albedo watched the food network and subscribed to the magazines so he was always ready to try different desserts.

They each took turns cooking dinner, laundry, chores, bills and taking care of the children.  
Ben was worried that when Lance and Albedo's house was rebuilt, they may want to stay with them for good.  
When they come to that bridge, they will know what to do.  
Kevin came down wearing a black shirt and black shorts as he combed his hair.  
Ben giggled at the sight before checking on the kids.

As they sat down, the meat was sliced and each person served themselves before indulging.  
So far dinner was always quiet except when they would talk about how their day went.

" So Ben I heard you were assigned a new partner, is that true?"

Albedo noticed Kevin's expression was full of anger, but he kept his focus on his food.  
Ben stabbed his food before anyone said anything.

" It turns out Grandpa Max assigned me a new partner for Plumber missions. He said it was time for me to mentor someone instead of being mentored. No doubt the Plumbers have spread the news like wildfire. Rook is cool, he's by the book mostly and fresh out of the academy. Kevin isn't too happy about it though, but I am getting used to Rook."

Albedo nodded and felt bad for Ben since it took awhile for Kevin to calm down and Lance was just snickering from it.

" No surprise Levin isn't too happy about this. I figured he would have loved being with you on most of your missions, but I'm happy for you even though if that happened to me, I would thrown a tantrum."

Ben rubbed Kevin's shoulder and saw the anger leave as he continued eating in silence.  
Ben didn't like that Kevin kept his feelings in, but he knew that when they were alone, he would tell him.  
Ben talked about the mission he and Rook were on and Kevin being there as well.  
Albedo was glad there was never a dull moment with them and was happy hearing the compliments on dinner.  
Once the food was half gone and sealed up for later, they decided to play with the pups before dessert since playing with them helped burned off the calories.

Dessert tonight was a caramel, banana cheesecake with sliced strawberries and tangerines glazed in honey.  
Soon it was time for bed and the pups were placed in their room for the night.  
Ben was thankful he had no missions for awhile which meant he can spend some quality time with Kevin and the kids.  
As Kevin and Ben entered their bedroom, Ben went into their bathroom and heard lay on the bed and groan as Ben slipping on something.

" You know this whole Rook thing sucks big time! We finally can spend time kicking butt on missions and Max assigns a newbie to keep us apart."

Ben shook his head as he looked over his figure in the mirror and saw the small scar from the c-section.  
Hard to believe that so much has happened with his powers and all and with Gwen leaving.  
Ben checked the outfit he had on and loved that feeling of the green silk against his skin.

" You know this is temporary so you need to deal with it. Besides I got this new outfit I want you to see."

Kevin groaned louder hearing this and Ben bit his lip from giggling, knowing this will definitely change Kevin's attitude.

" You know I hate it when you buy stuff without telling me. You have plenty of clothes and you look good no mater what you wear..."

Kevin looked up and his nose gushed out a waterfall of blood as Ben was wearing a peach colored two piece night gown.  
The top was peach colored silk with a see through veil covered the top.  
The bottoms had peach jewels sewn at the top with a veil as well going to his thighs.  
Kevin wiped the blood off quickly and made sure nothing was left.

" I picked this up just to see if it was good for me to sleep in, but if you don't like it, I can always take it back-"

Kevin smashed his mouth onto Ben's as his tongue went past those soft full lips and traced every tooth in Ben's mouth.  
Ben moaned greedily as he felt Kevin's hands squeeze his ample rear hard.  
Kevin made sure the door was locked as he brought them both onto the bed as he explored Ben's mouth thoroughly.

Ben smiled and sucked on Kevin's tongue was he felt their clothed covered cocks rubbed against each other.  
Kevin quickly removed his and Ben's shorts as he released their mouths and attacked Ben's neck.  
Ben growled as Kevin pinched his nipples and smacked his rear as he aimed his hard cock at Ben's entrance and thrusted in quickly.  
Ben whimpered from the pain, but kept trying to relax as Kevin licked the tears away.  
Kevin layed on his back and whispered in Ben's ear while slowly licking it.

" Ride me Benji."

Ben growled as his hips began to move and he felt himself move up and down on his husband's cock.  
Kevin focused on Ben's neck and chest as he let Ben ride him hard for once.  
Kevin did all the work and was on top most of the time and they were stocked up on lube.  
Ben never wanted to be on top because he loved the way Kevin fucked him and it was always good.  
Ben felt his cock harden from the friction of rubbing on Kevin's stomach.

Kevin knew ben was close so he began to move his hips along with Ben's and stroke Ben's weeping cock.  
Soon Ben tensed before he howled his release all over their stomachs and kept moving until his energy gave out.  
Ben eeped as Kevin flipped them over and began to pound into Ben since he didn't cum yet  
Soon Kevin roared his release and frenched Ben as he rode out his orgasm. They looked into each other's eyes and let their love wash over.

" I love you Ben Levin."

" I love you Kevin Levin"

Soon they feel asleep, exhausted from their love making and sleep overcame them.


End file.
